Cash flow refers to the movement of cash over a particular time period within a business or enterprise. The calculation of cash flow may be used as one measure to gauge financial health of the business. Managers in charge of cash flow management may use various tools to assist in making decisions involving cash flow including cash recyclers which allow a retail establishment to maintain and re-use an amount of currency on-site. The cash recycler may further calculate and manage use of cash flows in real-time.
While cash recyclers allow a business to manage their cash flows in a more seamless manner, cash recyclers often are located in establishments having late night or around the clock operating hours. Accordingly, transactions conducted at a cash handling device located at a retail store or other location might not be posted to an account on the day the transaction occurred if the transaction occurred after the close of business at the financial institution associated with the cash recycler. As a result, reconciling accounts on the client side may be complicated and confusing. A method of controlling when transactions are transmitted to the financial institution would provide a more efficient, user-friendly system.